You're Alive?
by trashling the horror child
Summary: The premise is simple. Once a long time ago, ((Still working on the time)) a young girl was sealed in a capsule by her older brother in order to protect her from the nuclear bombs about to go off. XX amount of years later, she awakes with only one goal in mind. Find all remaining countries alive, and- [CLASSIFIED].
1. Prologue

You're… Alive?

 ***All countries are multilingual, if any word in a sentence they say is not English, they are speaking that language for the entire sentence.  
(Using Google Translate, Checking twice)  
** _((Hi, this is my first story. While this may be new on here, the truth is, I've been thinking about making this story for two years now. I do have some older versions of this story on Quotev, (you can look for it if you want,) and very embarrassingly, a poorly drawn comic. Both sucked so now I'm here writing this!))  
_

 _The premise is simple. Once a long time ago, ((Still working on the time)) a young girl was sealed in a capsule by her older brother in order to protect her from the nuclear bombs about to go off. XX amount of years later, she awakes with only one goal in mind. Find all remaining countries alive, and- [CLASSIFIED]. As far as she knows from the information the voice in her head, there are six of them. But could there be more? (Contains USUK, Franada, Spamano, Rochu, and mention of GerIta.) Have fun reading!  
(This is being written from my physical copy of my book, which is written and in a composite notebook, so if the chapters are short, that's why.)  
_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

All I remember before I awoke in my little broken capsule was myself sitting over the world, my brother besides me. Funny thing was, I couldn't for the life of me remember what he looked like. All I knew was that he was a loud, boisterous man with a booming, borderline obnoxious laugh. I sighed. If I couldn't remember it, there was no use hurting myself trying to think about it. I stood up and dusted my clothes off.  
 _'How long was I sitting there?'_ I thought to my self, gently avoiding the shards of glass that surrounded the broken chamber.

 _"About fifteen minutes,"_ A man with a German accent replied. I jumped up into the air, my feet landing on a giant shard of glass as I came down.  
"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK OW FUCK!" I yelled, hopping on my undamaged leg. The voice snickered in a playful manner, almost as if he wanted that to happen. _"Hey Jul-_ _Errr..."_ The voice paused, as if he wanted to call me by another name. " _...Matzie. I'm just here to help you. Sorry about that cut, but it will heal,"_ He said. _  
_The voice really didn't come from anywhere. It just kind of bounced of the walls from each direction and came back to me. "That's nice..." I spoke, looking around.  
"Where exactly are you?" I said, looking up to the ceiling, trying to find the source of the man.  
There was a bright flash of light, as he said, "Turn around."

Behind me was a man about three inches taller than I, with platinum grey hair and red eyes. His shirt was half unbuttoned, and he had a scruffy look to him, like he hadn't shaved, slept, and/or bathed in four days. He did look kind of familiar though.  
"Guten Morgen," He mumbled. I took another step back, carefully trying to avoid any glass shards that could've been behind me. The man laughed, sounding akin to what I assumed what my older brother sounded like.  
"Don't worry. I told you, I'm just here to help you. I can't help you physically of course, just being like this takes tremendous strength, but my awesomeness propels it," He laughed, picking me up and setting me away from the shards of glass.  
I noticed that when he stepped on glass shards, none would get stuck in his feet, like he wasn't there.  
"I'm not little you know, I could've walked over the glass myself. Anyways, who are you?" I huffed, edging farther away from him.

He looked at me with the strangest look, as if he had known me his entire life.  
"Julchen what are you-" He paused, tilting his head. There he went with the other name again. Did I resemble someone he once knew? I didn't know, but he spoke again.  
"...Matzie, sorry. You just reminded me of someone. I'm Cullen, and I suppose I should explain that you are now in the middle of the nuclear apocalypse. But with that out of the way..." He spoke, calling me by my correct name this time before vanishing in a white light.  
 _"...We need to go to Malton, UK. It's where all the countries are, and I need to see them to know that they're alive."_  
"Countries?" I asked, confused. "Aren't they just pieces of land?"  
He sighed, and muttered, _"I knew doing that was a bad idea."  
_ "Doing what? I asked, confused. I heard a weird noise, as if the man were either frustrated or embarrassed by something.  
 _"...Nevermind. Now, I can teleport you there, but this is the only time I can do this, ok?"_  
I blinked.  
"You can teleport?" I asked him, confused.

He huffed, annoyed.  
 _"Yes. I can, but no more questions. I'll take you now,"_ He said, in a threatening tone, almost as if he was about to shout at me.  
"O-Ok.." I squeaked as I shut my eyes, bracing myself.  
It wasn't painful at all. It felt like I was flying for about two seconds, and all of a sudden, I was sitting in a playground.  
It was old and worn down, but there were no signs of it being a radiated place.  
In fact, the small playground was extremely peaceful. The sky was blue, and although there were no flowers, the air was light and smelt reality hit me.  
The playground was small and dingy, and the air was heavy with smog. The sky was tinted a sickening greenish yellow.  
So much for peaceful. Cullen apologized, and told me that that was the effects of his teleport.  
"Yeah... I don't want to do that again," I told him.  
 _"Matzie, I need you to cry now."  
_ "What?" I asked him. Why was he telling me to cry? I was so confused about everything that had happened in the past thirty minutes.

The more I thought about Cullen telling me to cry, the more I got frustrated by it.  
Why was he here, and why was I supposed to do his job? Why did he look so familiar, and why was it that he reminded me of someone I didn't know so much?  
I couldn't help it. I broke down into a full blown crying fit, desperately trying to wipe away the tears.  
"Someone, anyone, please help me..." I sniffed. Through my tears, I saw a figure coming towards me.  
 _"There he is. Our first surviving country,"_ Cullen said.

 _"Alfred F. Jones."_

* * *

 _Yep, so there's our prologue! I hope you atleast didn't hate this shitty entry, because I'll be back for more with even worse chapters!  
_

 _Until then! - Trashling, the child of horror_


	2. Chapter 1

You're... Alive?

Chapter 1

 _Hey again! Before I start this chapter, I'd like to say three things:  
1\. Thank you for those reviews! I'm happy you guys like the story and are excited for more. Really, I can't thank you enough.  
2\. I am going to be pulling these chapters from my book now, so if they are a bit short excuse me. This chapter takes up three pages in my notebook so-  
3\. Matzie has no relation to Julchen Beilschmidt, or Gilbert. **I repeat,** _**_Matzie has no relation to Julchen Beilschmidt or Gilbert._**

 _Anyways, hope you all enjoy!  
I'll see you at the end of the page._

* * *

"ALFRED!" A voice screamed.

I woke with a start. "Which damn beast is here now?" I shrieked, scanning the room, ignoring Yao and Antonio, who was on the floor.  
The voice laughed haughtily.  
"No Alfred, It's Yao," the voice, now identified, said. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.  
"Don't scream the next time you wake me up, ok? What did you need?" I yawned. As I looked back up,  
I saw a hint of panic and fear come back into Yao's eyes.  
"Antonio is dead," He whimpered.  
I blinked. "What?"  
"Did all of his people finally die out?" I shakily said.  
Yao nodded. "Yes, I haven't seen him breathe in hours and I'm scared Alfred, I'm scared... I would check for a pulse, but I fear the worst."  
"No..." I whispered, shaking my head, fearing that our trio had become a duo, with YAO no less.  
I slowly glanced over at Antonio, who was lying about twenty feet away from me.

He was breathing.

"GOD DAMN IT YAO!" I shouted while Yao burst into laughter.  
" I only found out about your 'April Fools' day a while ago, but pranking you was priceless!" He snorted, tears streaming down his face.  
"I haven't had this much fun s- since..." Yao paused, face dropping.  
"Since what?" I asked, slightly laughing myself. I hadn't been 'April Fooled' in many years, so I was kind of glad Yao had pulled that on me.  
But now Yao's eyes were filling with tears.  
"S-Since I-Ivan an-and I..." Yao sobbed, before bursting into tears.  
"Woah, hey man, I'm sorry Ivan is gone but if you- you're going to remind me of..." I sniffed, remembering Arthur.  
All the time we had spent together, including from when I was a colony.  
...No...  
I had to keep living.  
For him.  
For my people.  
I sighed, and stood up. Yao was still on the floor, quivering with his hands on his face, letting out small weak sobs.

"Well, we look like we're running low on food. I'll go find some," I muttered, trying to keep my composure. If I started crying now,  
I could never stop.  
"If Antonio wakes up, tell him where I am, OK?" I stated, walking out the door, leaving Yao to his memories.  
I was no more than two feet out the door when I heard a voice.

"What?" A female asked, in a familiar, yet unrecognizable accent. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, fearing that someone was here to pick us off one by one, starting with me. I rounded the corner to find a woman, probably aged twenty with medium length platinum hair with a black streak in it, sobbing.  
In the middle of a playground.  
"Someone, anyone, help me!" She cried, looking completely out of place in an English playground.  
She looked childish and pathetic, and she didn't even look like an adult."Uh..." I sweat. I hadn't had contact with a female for a long time. "Miss... Are you ok?" I asked.  
She looked up at me.  
"Oh thank god! I need help, please, go to the supermarket, my-"  
A relived look took over her face as she passed out, probably from the shock of seeing another 'human' being.  
I took a few minutes to observe her.  
Her platinum hair was thick and frizzy. She had some sort of large scar running down her left cheek, and when she was crying, she had red eyes that were dull and glazed over.

She was a delusio.

Yao and I coined that term for the people that would show up at random times, with accents of countries long past, begging us to find their children, or their mothers, shaking with fear and often times holding a dented switchblade in their bloody hands. I had not reason to trust her.  
Yet somehow, I did.  
Probably because there was supermarket, a few miles away, probably filled to the brim with food and delusios.  
I sighed, and hoisted the woman on my back. She didn't appear armed, so I wasn't suspicious of her not actually being passed out.

I walked back into the little pub where we all lived, and set her down on a table, before noticing Yao sitting at a table, asleep with a piece of paper and a worn down lump of charcoal next to him.  
He had written a note.  
"Sorry for my outburst earlier. I do not know when you will return but Antonio hasn't woken up yet, and I will be napping. -Wang Yao"  
I smiled, and began to write on the backside of the paper.  
"Dude, this was our last piece of paper. Chick here is a delusio, but for whatever reason, I trust her. Going to check the supermarket a few miles away. You know, the one we never go to because we're afraid. -Alfred Fucking Jones," I wrote.  
I snickered, and set the note down next to the lady. We had a broken mirror in the corner of the pub, so I walked over and pulled the curtain of hair out of the right side of my face.  
My eye was still a blank white.  
I sighed. If Ivan were here, he'd comment about how my eye looked like snow. Damn. For as much as we were in conflict, I missed everyone.  
I pushed my hair back in place and stepped outside. A new piece of graffiti covered the wall across the street, covering some Delusios twisted ramblings.

 **"Noir Et Erable"**

I blinked. I knew that meant; Black and Maple in French, but why was it here?  
'Black and Maple.'  
I shrugged. Must've been a French delusio. I decided to not dwell on it and decided to move forward.

* * *

 _Well there is your Chapter one._

 _Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time!_


End file.
